


Analise character profile

by AgentCarolina



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarolina/pseuds/AgentCarolina
Summary: character profiles for series Of Light and Shadow





	Analise character profile

**Author's Note:**

> character profiles for series Of Light and Shadow

Name: Analise “Ana” pronounced Ah nuh leese

Time risen: City Age (Old Russia, Cosmodrome outskirts)

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Class: Warlock

Main subclass: Void Walker

Alignment: Good

Ghost Name: Ghost (she is fond of calling him Ghost, it just fits)

Personality: Determined and Compassionate. She is the member of the fireteam to care for the wellbeing of others but also a go getter when you get down to business. Similar to a hunter she prefers field work to studying books unless it’s light reading or Eliksni grimoire. She loves them as a people and would rather show them kindness than fight them and is rather open minded to the possibility of a future peace between the races.

Bio: has yet to be completed


End file.
